fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Doofuses
Total Drama Doofuses is the first episode of Total Drama TV SHOW Plot Chris Mclean has picked yet another host of ruggady rascals and malevolent morons. The list includes Team Mammoth *Mac *Squidward *Cody *Dudley *Darwin *Hex *Ash *Shadow *Rex *Ferb *Patrick *Portia *Spongebob *Duncan *Owen *Otis *Brock Team Black Phoenix *Ben *Robin *Jake *Brad *Spider-man *Flapjack *Itatchi *Zuko *Harold *Dj *Captain Falcon *Venom *Mario *Iron Man *Mandy *Plankton Chris then shows them there cabins, the activities and the list of challenges. Chris then tells the contestants to hit the hay early but Ben, Robin and Brad go exploring. As they return to their cabins to rest Chris wakes them up at 03:00. Mandy then says maybe he should have went to bed at 07:00 like everybody else. Chris then gives them the first challenge: The Underwater Treasure Hunt. The goal is to find the hidden treasures in the river and place them on your clam. Also you can steal your opponents treasure to even it up. Ben becomes Ripjaws, Rex combines Boogie Pack and Blaster Caster to grab treasure. Robin uses a scuba suit, Spongebob, Plankton, Patrick and Squidward walk with Ripjaws following, Iron Man uses a water armour and Darwin also walks. All the contestants without any special abilities swim. Ripjaw finds a shrunken chest containing a gold cup. Mandy finds a trident. Brad finds a glove but Patrick just grabs it and walks away. Rex finds a helmet and places it in his clam along with Ben. Robin finds a chestplate however Zuko manages to get it and place it on his clam along with Hex. Mandy and Ironman are tripped by Dudley as he places his treasure. Chris then tells him when the timer hits zero the event is over. Ben and Rex race each other to the clams with Ben reaching there a second before Rex. Chris then calculates the Mammoths got 15 tresures and the Phoenix's got 17. Back in there cabin's Brad says that Chris is a cheating poser earning him dish duty. Flapjack sujjest's they make friends with Chris causing Ben to cahse him as Rath until he reconsiders. Chris then shows the next challenge: The urban jungle junction. The goal is to place the animals on there piles. And to make sure there's no confusion the Phoenix's piles are marked blue and the Mammoths are marked red. As the challenge starts Brad tries to flirt with Mandy earning him a kick to the crotch while Portia tries hard to make Duncan see here. Ben rounds up some porcupines as Fastrack although the quils have gone on his hands. Flapjack copies but the quils are so sharp he throws them in the Phoenix's pile earning THEM points and HIM shouted at by his team and Portia kicking him in the crotch. Patrick gives piggy back rides to his strfish reletives and Rex grabs some baby bears causing him to run which he realizes he is armed and punches it with the Smack Hands. Brad is chased by BUNNIES? Who he tricks into going inside the pile. Spongebob is chased by some bully shrimps that goes into the pile. Rex almost reaches the pile but Iron Man throws in the squirrel a second before him. The Phoenix's got 27 animals and the mammoths 21. Hex says Rex is the reason there losing on the confession cam. In which Duncan agrees and even attempts to vote him off. Rex says that the others are a piece of trash and that if Ben wasn't in it he would win. At the campfire the votes are seen and it turns out Mandy voted herself out, also Flapjack did it because she scared him. As she lives she says that she kinda liked Brad. When he asks Mandy says no and Grim appears with Billy saying he missed her. In which Chris says "Will Brad ever date Mandy..... Brad: Hey! Chris: Find out next time on Total Drama TV SHOW!"